Carolina Campos morena zoios de jabuticaba linda e sensual
Carolina Campos morena zoios de jabuticaba linda e sensual (Often shortened to Carolina Campos) is a Lightweight robot built by Team Zoio Gordo that competed in RoboGames 2017. It is a rebadged Biolho, and consists of two Featherweight wedges that swarm their opponents and attack. Carolina Campos did well in competition, placing fourth overall on their debut. Robot History RoboGames 2017 After recieving a bye in the first round, Carolina Campos' first opponent was Asterion. This match began with Carolina Campos swarming Asterion as it spun up. Asterion then tore a chunk off of one half of Carolina Campos's wheels before sending it flying. However Carolina Campos recovered and tag teamed Asterion in a pincer movement before slamming it into the wall. This caused Asterion's weapon belt to snap. Carolina Campos then took Asterion into the wall again before flipping itself. Carolina Campos then performed another pincer attack and once again rammed Asterion into the wall. Campos then slammed into Carolina, as it was trying to wedge Asterion. However this did not matter as one half of Carolina Campos slammed Asterion against the wall. Asterion then shoved one half of Carolina Campos around. However Carolina Campos then took Asterion into the wall again as the final seconds ticked down. The judges gave the decision to Carolina Campos, meaning it progressed to the quarterfinals where it faced Touro Light. This match started with Carolina Campos charging Touro Light as it spun up to speed before slamming it into the wall. Touro Light then drove over to the opponents square, and started having issues with its drum. However at the same time one half of Carolina Campos was suffering drive issues and was only able to move on one side. Touro Light then briefly got up to speed but the functioning half of Carolina Campos shoved it again causing the spinner to stop. Carolina Campos then shoved Touro Light into the wall again and backed off, but Touro Light now up to speed delivered a massive hit to Carolina Campos sending it flying. This hit caused the functioning half of Carolina Campos to stop working on one side, but Touro Light was only moving on one side at this point. Now with all three bots having only half of their mobility Touro gyrodanced into the middle of the arena, and delivered another hit to Carolina Campos. However Touro Light then stopped moving completely and started getting counted out, but the match ended before the countdown could complete. The judges ruled the match in favor of Carolina Campos putting it through to the semi-finals where it faced UnMakerBot. Mark: "If UnMakerBot gets its drum working again maybe it will send Carolina Campos through the lights and we won't have to hear about that bot again." Dave: "Well that will only be its first loss so you will hear about that bot again. Oh you'll hear about it again!" Mark: "Yeah but at least I'll be able to watch the robot get tortured by whoever it has to face in the loser's bracket." — Mark Elam, and Dave Calikns have a conversation about Mark's general hatred of saying the full name of Carolina Campos whenever the Twitch chat demanded it. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 3 *'Losses:' 2 Honors Category:Lightweight 4'th place finishers Category:Brazilian Robots Category:Combat Robots Category:Multibots Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Robots that debuted in the 2017 RoboGames Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that have been thrown out of the arena Category:Article Stubs Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Student Built Robots Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Non-Returners